Prime Network
The Prime Broadcasting Company (commonly known as Prime and Prime TV; stylized as PRIME) was an American broadcasting network owned by the Prime Entertainment Group. The network is headquartered in New York, New York, with production facilities in Los Angeles, California, Atlanta, Georgia and Manhattan. Launched in 2012, Prime saw their ratings improved yearly in spite of finishing at the bottom of the ratings race. Finally, after the 2014-2015 season, Prime managed to get out of the ratings basement and saw their highest ratings to date. On Oct. 1, Prime's days as a network, ergo, Prime Entertainment Group's days as an operating company were numbered and the Prime name was eradicated when Prime and DuMont merged to make one network. History The Prime Entertainment Group did some studying and thinking about launching a network of their own back in 2000. After the combination of the CW and UPN in 2006, Prime decided to lay the groundwork for their new network. The first studios were opened in 2009 in Los Angeles, and in 2010, they bought an old studio in Atlanta, Georgia, and finished building the studios for New York. Finally in October 1st, 2012, Prime was launched with their first show being San Andreas. After the end of the 2012-13 season, Prime finished well behind the other networks in the ratings, but their ratings were beginning to climb. Prime decided to go to Daytime with Fun in the Morning (game show block) and Love in the Afternoon (soap operas). Ratings for their Daytime block shot up after 2 months, and Prime was on their way. In the fall, the biggest surprise to everyone was the success of Millstone Manor. Because of Millstone Manor and The Tikwan Coger Show getting into the top 40 after the 2013-14 season, Prime saw their ratings improved in spite of finishing at the the bottom. In 2014, Prime saw another series doing well (Oh, Henry!) and because they have three shows in the top 40, Prime finally got out of the ratings basement. On July 20, 2015, there was a shareholders meeting in New York where some key investors have brought up that someone from the DuMont Television Network wants to takeover the Prime Network. At Fowler's advice, the shareholders rejected DuMont's takeover bid. However, about two weeks later, attorneys for DuMont and attorneys for Prime began to take about a deal. On September 2, a deal was struck, and about 3 days later, the shareholders voted in favor of the new merger agreement. And on October 1, Prime Network was dissolved. Past Slogans 2012-13: Welcome to A Bright New World of Prime! 2013-14: All the Best! 2014-15: Let Us Be the One! September 2015 to October 1, 2015: For Three Years, You Brought Us Into Your Homes. We Made You Smile and Touched Your Deep Heart. And Now, It's Time For Us to Say Goodbye. From All of Us Here at Prime, Thank You. Affiliates f you wish to be an affiliate of Prime, feel free to do so and add your station to the table. Please remember that the table is in Alphabetical order. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2000 Category:Defunct TV Stations Category:Defunct